Initial studies shall be performed to develop techniques for the production of liposomes homogeneous with regard to size and composition by methods readily reproducible from laboratory to laboratory. Such studies must also include an assessment of the physico-chemical stability of liposomes under defined conditions of storage. Subsequent studies shall be carried out on the physiological disposition of liposomes prior to drug encapsulation. Particular emphasis must be given to assessing the effect of variations in liposome chemical composition, surface charge, and particular size on their physiological disposition. These studies shall be carried out in normal and tumor-bearing animals given liposomes by the intravenous and intraperitoneal routes.